Freaky Tuesday
by hersummerdreams
Summary: Sora and Leon are best friends, Cloud and Leon are mortal enemies and Riku is just plain pretty. What happens when an accident causes Sora and Cloud to switch bodies? Chaos, that's what. DISCONTINUED.
1. The Accident

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own, or claim to own, Kingdom Hearts or Freaky Friday. Not mine. If I did own Kingdom Hearts, there would be a lot less darkness and a lot more buttsecks. 8D **A lot** more buttsecks. n.n_

o-o-o

**Author's note: **My second story! Much different from my first one and a lot more light hearted. Lotsa love to my BETA – Tayels. Check out her story 'R is for RETARDED' It's funny, I swear!! No really. XD So yeah, pairings are Riku/Sora early on and then later some Leon/Cloud and minor Zemyx… so… enjoy. n.n

o-o-o

**Warning: **Rated for male slash, language, a clichéd plot, stupid jokes and a whole lot of other reasons.

o-o

**Freaky Tuesday**

**Chapter 1**

o-o

Cloud Strife hated Leon Leonheart.

It was a fact of life. The sun rose in the morning, the world turned, underwear was not something you wore more than once and Cloud hated Leon. Besides the fact that the brunette was arrogant, rude and selfish plus an unimaginable list of superlatives that Cloud used to describe him everyday, he was arrogant, rude and selfish... and… okay maybe that was the extent of his vocabulary. Shame on him.

He had no problem with telling this to his face either.

"Stupid bastard! Stupid, self centered, bastard!" Ohh that was a good one Strife.

He hissed at Leon, staring holes into his back as he contentedly turned the corner. A few seconds ago, all Cloud was doing was innocently walking to his next class with his usual armful of books – but then that 'stupid bastard' strutted past and forcefully nudged his shoulder, sending everything he had scattering on the floor.

It wouldn't have been such a problem if it'd only been his stuff – but he'd been holding his best friend's books while he went to the bathroom… and Riku Masaki was a messy person. Hence, most of his papers had flown everywhere, the cover of one of his notebooks had come off (it had been bravely hanging on by a staple before) and… well…well, he was screwed.

Swearing, Cloud sunk to his knees and gathered everything in his arms, glaring at anyone and everyone that picked their way past the papers. Stupid Leon. Stupid, arrogant Leon. Stupid, arrogant, selfish, rude….

Riku knelt beside him and began to help, interrupting his mental tirade, a smirk lightly in place. "Leon again?" He asked sympathetically, before handing a few more papers to his friend.

Riku received a heavy sigh and nod in return, Cloud jerking his thumb in the direction he'd gone. "He went that way, if you wanna run ahead and beat him up for me…"

His best friend of four years laughed, "Even I'm not stupid enough to go up against the '_great_' Leon Leonheart. C'mon Cloud, have you SEEN him getting changed for Phys. Ed? Those muscles would tear both of us apart."

He made a short, non committal noise in his throat. No, he hadn't seen those 'rippling muscles'. Unlike Riku, who was bi and proud of it, Cloud was straight as a pin thank-you-very-much and didn't look at boys the way his friend did.

Everyone knew that anyway.

For example the way Riku always fussed over his hair, checking it for split ends all the time. He even kept a brush in his locker. He constantly smelled like fruity shampoo too, it was like walking around with a freaking bar of soap. There was just no possible way that he could ever be straight Needless to say, Cloud never kept this fact quiet either and Riku hated him for it. He wasn't a very subtle person…

They finished gathering the books and Cloud got to his feet just as the second bell rang. He swore again – their next class was Chemistry and the Professor wasn't exactly known for giving out lollipops.

Or smiling.

Or anything that could be considered nice.

"Let's go." Riku said, hefting his books in one arm and turning towards their classroom. Cloud considered his options. There was nobody in the hallways, his books weren't that heavy… good enough.

"Hey Riks." He said, grinning. Within a couple of steps he'd caught up. Riku glanced at him, too intent on getting to their next classroom to pay attention to the mischievous glint in Cloud's eyes.

"What?" He replied quickly, flicking his fringe out of his face.

"You smell like a freaking bar of soap!" He laughed, triumphantly flipping the silver hair over Riku's face and rubbing his hand over it, messing it up completely.

If it'd been someone else, it would've been a joke, or a gesture of friendship between best friends.

To Riku, the blonde had just signed his own death certificate. His hands balled into fists just as Cloud danced out of his reach and sprinted down the hallway.

"STRIFE! GET BACK HERE!" He roared, chasing after him.

They didn't get to Chemistry until much, much later.

o-o-o

If he had to choose between Drama and Maths, he would've chosen Drama.

If he had to choose between Drama and English, he would've chosen English.

If he had to choose between Chemistry and a horrible, painful death… well, anything was better then sitting through an hour of science.

Sora's head was propped up on his hand as he stared at nothing in particular, his eyes unfocused and clearly not paying any attention at all. He hadn't been tired at all before he'd come into the classroom, but as soon as he'd stepped into the heat of the lab, he couldn't help but doze as Professor Xemnas droned on and on and on and …on….something about polymers…..

Beside him, his best friend had already given up the pursuit of learning and was… asleep. He smirked and poked him lightly, Leon stirring and shifting away from his hand, murmuring something.

What was that?

"I… I… can't…"

Now he was intrigued.

"Can't do what?" He said, leaning in closer to hear the reply. "What was that, Leon?"

His best friend mumbled something else, then irritably turned his head to the other side and lapsed back into a deep sleep.

Sora, meanwhile, clapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from breaking out into hysterical laughter - a couple of giggles escaping despite his tight hold.

Unfortunately, during his bored surveillance of the room, Professor Xemnas' gaze landed directly on Sora. He didn't need to be any kind of intelligent to tell he was laughing, and considering he never joked in his lectures, he doubted it was at anything to do with Chemistry.

"Sora Harada."

He paused as the whole class's eyes swept to the brunette. Sora himself wilted under their piercing eyes and let his hands drop, feeling heat rush into his face with all the subtlety of a thundering train.

Buuuuussstteeedd.

"What do you deem so utterly hilarious that you insist on interrupting the class?" The Professor leant back on the board, but his gaze was sharp, boring into him.

He didn't point out that Sora hadn't actually said anything…

"I… er…" He started uneasily, "I… um…"

Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "Waiting, Mr. Harada."

Various lies were whizzing through his head, but he couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't get him in trouble. It was a coughing fit and he didn't want to pollute the classroom air for his fellow students, he made a mistake and miss spelt a word, he figured out that an acronym for Xemnas is Mansex…

"Right there… mmm… oh yeah,"

Somebody coughed.

"Leon?" Sora said in the sudden silence, looking panicked. Even Xemnas couldn't seem to believe his ears, and was staring silently at the usually stoic brunette with a sick kind of fascination.

"Oh yeah… don't… don't stop…"

The door burst open.

Sora squeaked, the class startled out of their shocked silence. Even Leon raised his head, fully awake and looking like he'd never been asleep. He made a silent pact never to mention this again, and looking around, saw that most of the class felt the same way.

Either that or they'd forgotten – as all their attention was focused on the doorway, where two people stood panting.

One he recognised – Cloud Strife. His blonde hair was mussed and his face was bright red but his blue eyes were glinting with barely concealed amusement.

Sora glanced sideways at Leon, seeing the brunette's eyes narrowed as he glared icily at the blonde. He didn't understand the rivalry between them but let it be in case he got caught up in it.

Beside Cloud was someone Sora didn't know. He'd seen him around of couple of times – silver hair, bright aquamarine eyes and kind of… hot.

Although his hair was messier then usual, he still smelt like a tropical punch and that more than anything confirmed Sora's suspicions.

That had to be Riku, the first openly bi person he knew of at the school, generally unpopular because of it.

"Mr. Strife and Mr. Masaki. Nice of you two to join us." Professor Xemnas drawled, coldly gesturing for them to come inside. The two of them dragged themselves in and plonked themselves at a table.

"You two can join Harada and Leonheart in detention this afternoon."

"WHAT?!" Four voices chorused simultaneously.

"That's not fair!"

"We were only five minutes late,"

"What did _I _do?!"

"Not with **him.**"

The Professor sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yes it is fair Mr. Harada, considering your outburst is what disrupted my class in the first place. You were fifteen minutes late, Mr. Masaki, not five. You were sleeping in my class, Lionheart, and Strife you'll put up with Lionheart whether you like it or not. Now would you all **/SHUT/THE/HELL/UP/**?!**"**

Sora instantly quieted, his gaze flickering to Leon, who was glaring daggers at the front of the room with a scowl fixed heavily on his face.

"Good."

Professor Xemnas continued, like he'd not just sworn at a classful of sixteen year olds, "Now where were we. Ah yes, the chemical compounds used in this formula are ones you're familiar with. Carbon forms are the base of..."

But Sora didn't hear what carbon forms were the bases of, as he noticed Leon had fallen asleep yet again and he caught himself staring at the clock…yet again.

Forty whole minutes of torture left.

Then a couple of hours of detention.

He groaned and put his head down on the desk, surrendering to the sleepy fog that was threatening to engulf his mind. He was going out with Leon on the weekend – that was something to look forward to, at least…

o-o-o

Forty minutes, several notes, a couple of naps and a faked epileptic fit later, the bell finally rang. Cloud sighed with relief, but then remembered the detention he had and brought his hand to his forehead with a distinct slapping sound.

Two hours with Leon Leonheart. At least Riku was there and Sora wasn't too bad. It could be worse.

It could be him and Leon alone.

Cloud suppressed a shudder, looking back at the aforementioned brunette.

Leon was glaring at him.

Not the 'I-want-you-to-die' kind of glaring, but the 'I-want-you-and-the-stupid-woman-that-spawned-you-and-anyone-that-would-bother-to-be-friends-with-a-complete-asswipe-such-as-yourself-and-even-your-cute-pet-bunny-to-be-shot-stabbed-struck-by-lightning-and-impaled-on-a-spork-and-die-a-horrible-and-painful-death' kind of glaring.

He turned back around.

Riku clapped his shoulder cheerfully, but it didn't help clear the mournful look that had settled on his friend's face.

"Don't worry, you'll only be stuck with him for the next… oh… 120 minutes or so."

Cloud gave up all pretences of being mature and pouted.

Professor Xemnas chose that moment to look up from his desk, smiling maliciously, catching the look on the blonde's face. Unfortunately, he valued the contents of his classroom and knew better then to make the two hated enemies work together. He'd save it for another time.

"Strife, as much as I don't like you, I don't want you and Leonheart to destroy the classroom. So I'm putting you with Harada. You can clean these mixtures on my desk. I trust you know how to dispose of chemicals correctly?"

His arm swept towards his private workstation, which was cluttered with beakers of different coloured liquids.

Sora and Cloud both nodded, a blatant lie – but Sora didn't want another lecture from Mansex and Cloud was so overjoyed with not being with Leon that he didn't care.

"Meanwhile, Masaki and Leonheart – you're coming with me."

Riku scowled heavily, the cheerful expression well and truly vanished. Cloud returned the clap on the shoulder whole heartedly.

"Good luck bro!" He said, almost laughing.

Xemnas left the room, Leon whispering something that made Sora blush before trundling after the Professor – Riku slouching behind at a more leisurely pace.

The door slid shut after them and Cloud breathed out slowly, turning to the brunette.

"What's between you and Leon anyway?" Sora cut in.

He raised an eyebrow. Whoa, he hadn't been expecting that. He didn't answer immediately, waiting until they'd both moved to the front of the room and picked up a test tube, examining the yellow sludge in it carefully.

"Cloud?"

"Well… we never really got along. I mean we've been in the same class every year since I came to this school." He shrugged lightly, holding the tube upside down over the sink. It made a hissing noise as it dripped onto the metal.

"Grade four. He was my buddy. He was supposed to show me around."

Sora tipped another mixture in and nodded, staring apprehensively as the blue mixture hit the yellow and it turned a sort of sickly green.

"But he wouldn't. He was always hanging around his own friends. He was so up himself… still is. No offense."

"None taken," The brunette responded automatically, giving up cleaning to watch Cloud with a sort of morbid fascination. Cloud was hitting the bottom of a beaker, as the purple sludge which had congealed in the bottom refused to move.

"Uh Cloud – are you sure we're supposed to be putting this in the sink?"

"Don't worry about it. I've done it heaps of times." He said reassuringly, hitting the bottom of the beaker harder. The purple sludge still refused to budge.

"Anyway, so, Leon was a right asshole and kept ignoring me. I was socially inept in grade four so I wasn't exactly making friends left and right either…"

The sludge finally dropped ominously on top of what was already there. The different colours mixed together and the whole thing turned brown, bubbles rising lazily and a small amount of steam starting to emit.

Sora watched it warily, taking a step backwards. Cloud hadn't noticed any changes and was busy digging out what was left of the purple mass.

"So anyway I wanted to get back at him but I didn't know how – so I hit him with a ruler. He hit me back with his ruler then this whole fight broke out. Lucky it was between classes, or we would've gotten in so much trouble."

The last of it added to the mixture, the blonde threw the tube in another sink and picked up a beaker of clear red liquid.

"I didn't know the ruler was that sharp. I got tired so I pegged it at him and suddenly he's bleeding with this massive gash down the middle of his forehead. I mean, who woulda thought, huh? I got suspended. My parents didn't care, but Leon did. Still hasn't forgiven me. I don't think he ever will…"

He started to tip it over the sink, the drips sizzled and a couple of low 'pops' echoed through the empty classroom. Sora was the only one who noticed – Cloud still ranting – but it was too late.

The rest of the red liquid followed the forerunners and was poured liberally over the concoction. There was a second of silence as it fell through the air, Sora staring with a hand still reaching out to stop Cloud, and the blonde's own face forming a silent 'oh'.

Then it hit.

There was a flash of light, but that was all Cloud and Sora saw before everything went black.

o-o-o

"Yeah, right, like yo-"

A flash of light flashed through the room as a huge 'BOOM' shook the windows of the science block. Riku stumbled and grabbed a desk to stop himself from falling, as behind him he heard glass smash on the tiles. Leon cursed loudly.

"What was that?"

It was the first thing he'd said that wasn't insulting Riku's towards mum.

Xemnas had set them to clean everything in this massive cabinet that sat at the back of the science room – models of brains, books, stuff like that. But the professor had left when his phone had rang, so since then all they'd done was glare and argue and Riku was in a shitty mood because of it.

"How the hell would I know?" He snapped back, closing the door he'd been wiping and throwing the cloth on the bench.

He met the scowl with a scowl of his own. They glared each other for almost a full minute before Riku looked away.

And the score remained, Leon: 31, Riku: 0.

The door burst open for the second time that day and Riku whipped around to find Professor Mansex standing in the doorway, looking like he'd just run all the way from the staffroom. He regarded them both with an even look.

"Did you two do that?"

Riku and Leon both shook their heads.

"Right, then hurry up, I haven't checked on Cloud and Sora yet." The fact that he had checked on them first was annoying, but it was a sign of his distress that he called them by their first names.

Riku chose not to comment and the three of them hurried out of the room. Shit. What if something had happened to Cloud? He shot a glance at Leon, but as usual, his face was an expressionless mask.

They got to the other science classroom, Riku stepping in front of his Professor and shoving his way inside to the two bodies that lay sprawled on the ground.

"CLOUD!" He yelled; worry making his voice break as he dropped to his knees beside his best friend and checked his pulse. Likewise, Leon knelt beside Sora, anxiously feeling for his heart beat.

"He's alive." Riku sighed, sitting back on his haunches.

Leon nodded. "Sora too." He muttered, unable to keep the relief from his voice.

Xemnas studied them, swaggering over to the sink where they'd been working and where white mist was still rising from the bench.

Surprisingly, none of the beakers had broken, but where the sink had been was just a hardened pile of melted metal, melded firmly with the top of the pipe. He raised a silvery eyebrow before casting his gaze down at the four teenagers.

Funny, he'd left them alone because he'd thought he could trust them. It'd be a long time before he made that mistake again.

He met Riku's anxious gaze and Leon's stony countenance and sighed. "Right well, I don't think there's much we can do here. I don't know what they did or how they managed to knock themselves out in the process, but as long as they're okay then I guess it's alright for them to go home."

Riku nodded, already Cloud's arm around his shoulder and hoisting the blonde to his feet. "I can take Cloud, if that's okay, Professor?"

Mansex – ah – Xemnas smirked. "I though as much – and you're alright to take Sora home, right Leon?"

Leon nodded, scooped Sora up bridal style and left without a word. Riku rolled his eyes and followed suit, Cloud's feet dragging as he thanked whatever being in heaven that the science classrooms were on the first floor.

The door shut behind them and the Professor sighed, slumping down into his chair.

His hand found the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes as he considered what had happened. Hopefully he'd be able to hide the sink and when everyone got back tomorrow, Harada and Strife would be right as rain.

But what were the chances of that??

o-o-o

**Preview of next chapter: **Sora meets the parents and weighs the pros and cons of boxers, while Cloud discovers a secret that could scar him for life.


	2. Morning After

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own, or claim to own, Kingdom Hearts or Freaky Friday. Not mine. If I did own Kingdom Hearts, there would be a lot less darkness and a lot more buttsecks. 8D **A lot** more buttsecks. n.n_

o-o-o

**Author's note: **Riku/Sora early on and then later some Leon/Cloud and minor Zemyx… in case you've forgotten. XD

Bwahaha I just had so much fun writing this chapter that I posted it as soon as I could. Screw updates once a week… XD Man this is my favourite chapter… but anyway, yeah. n.n Thanks again to Tayelsie for reading several versions of this chapter before I finally came up with one I liked. xD Oh and it took ages to post this, I couldn't log in… probably fan fiction paying me back for the LAMEST joke ever in this. It's about corn. You'll see it, trust me.

o-o-o

_**Reviews:**_

_**Kadaj Addiction **(man I love Kadaj. XD That sexy strut into the water… oohh yeah. n.n;;; Don't mind me…) Thank you so much for reviewing, even if it is just to say you like it! It means so much!  
**scarlettHuntress **(sometimes that's a good thing. XD) Thank you so much for your review! It makes me so happy. XD  
**XoxBrookexoX **(thanks so much! 3) I'm glad I've been able to entertain you. n.n It's hard to keep everyone in character, so for people like Cloud I really didn't bother. I'm really trying with Riku and Leon though, and the other characters that I'll introduce later. It's hard for Sora – but I'm hoping he's close enough anyway. n.n Of course Riku smells pretty. I never thought he didn't. XD Mixing it up is the best bit… especially when you do things people don't expect. 8D Leon's evil, but Cloud's going to pay him back – you'll see. There's a new element to the story I haven't exactly added yet, but it's the best bit. Hehe… pants, who need 'em. X3 GOOD LUCK ON YOUR FINALS and thanks so much for reviewing._

o-o-o

**Warning: **Rated for male slash, language, a clichéd plot, stupid jokes and a whole lot of other reasons.

o-o

**Freaky Tuesday**

**Chapter 2**

o-o

Sunlight.

Evil, blinding, sunlight - shooting straight into his eyes.

Sora buried his head under his pillow, the cotton stifling his tired groan. He fully intended going back to sleep before his alarm went off… or, he would've, if it hadn't chosen that moment to sound.

Wait – his alarm didn't sound like a little kid screaming…

When the door slammed open, he knew it wasn't his alarm. In fact, he could've sworn the squeal was louder and more annoying then his alarm could ever be and that was pretty bad.

His eyes slid open to catch a blonde blur shooting towards his bed. What the-

"WAKE UP! WAKE UUUP!"

He opened his eyes, just in time to register the pillow being lifted off his head. Sora grabbed for it, but it was jerked out of his reach before he could get a grip.

Then it was promptly slammed down onto his head.

If he wasn't awake before, he was now, making another frantic grab for it. The kid that held it danced out of his reach. His gaze finally focused. That… was not his brother. He wasn't tall, he didn't have silver hair and he definitely wasn't sixteen. No, no matter what strange, parallel universe this was, that was definitely not Zexion.

"Who're you?" Sora asked blatantly, taking a look around. This wasn't his room.

He'd been kidnapped!

He scrambled backwards, slamming his eyes shut and yelling. "DON'T TOUCH ME! I HAVE MACE!!"

The kid burst into tears.

Sora stared at the sobbing blonde. He looked… a lot like Cloud, actually, spiky blonde hair – blue eyes. But while Cloud was fifteen, the kid couldn't have been more then six or seven. He was – for lack of a better word – adorable.

"DEEEEEEEMMMMMYY!"

Except when he yelled like that.

Sora winced. Between the whining and the sunlight, he thought he'd be better off without his senses thank you very much. It was then another blonde came into the room. This one was definitely older then Sora, but had missed out on the blue eye gene.

"What is it Roxy-Woxy?" He cooed, bending down to pick up the kid. Roxy-Woxy, as he'd been called, stopped crying instantly and sniffed.

"Cwoud… Cwoud…"

"Yeah? What did the evil bastard do this time?" 'Demy' said, eying Sora with a decidedly evil smirk.

Did… he just get called Cloud?

Or was it a baby talk thing, and he just couldn't say Sora properly, so he settled for… What, Cwoud? Where was the logic in that?

"He… he…" Okay that had to be put on. Roxy-Woxy sniffed a couple of times, his bottom lip trembling. "HE DOESN'T REMEMBER WHO I AM!! AND HE YELLED AT ME!"

Oops.

Demy raised an amused eyebrow at Sora, but was met with only an expression of feigned innocence. Not a very good one at that.

"Don't worry, he's just silly, forgets these things." The mulleted one tapped a finger on his forehead, ignoring the yelling bit. No doubt he'd heard Sora and was putting it down as a bad dream – slowly suppressing the memory so he'd never have to think about it again.

"Why don't you re-introduce yourself?"

The sorrowful expression was suddenly gone. Roxy-Woxy smiled brightly and finally managed to get free of Demy's grip, jumping down on the bed.

"I'M ROXAS!" He said happily, sticking out a slightly podgy hand. Sora eyed it in case it exploded, wondered what diseases he was about to contract, then eventually shook it. He wasn't used to kids, and Demy noticed because he shook his head lightly as he lifted Roxas down from the bed.

"Right now, you know how grouchy Cloud can be in the mornings, so you go help mum make breakfast and I'll bring your big brother down in just a minute, kay?"

"OKAY!" Roxas bounded off without another word. At least kids had short attention spans.

Sora hesitantly let go of some of the blanket bunched around his chin, glancing upwards at Demy with his eyes innocently huge.

Demy blinked at the strange expression on his brother's face, but recovered quickly.

"Hey what's the deal Cloud? I think he was really upset there for a minute. If it was a joke, it wasn't funny."

Okay, THAT time it'd definitely been Cloud.

"Who are you? Why do you keep calling me Cloud?" Sora asked suspiciously.

He had, by now, ruled out the possibilities of him having been abducted, molested or raped and was genuinely curious… not that he suspected he'd been kidnapped by some guy and his illegal love child… or something like that. No… no, not at all.

The blonde stared at him, sticking a hand in the pocket of his ripped up jeans.

"Man, Cloud, you're feeling alright yeah? Riku said there'd been an accident in the science lab yesterday. I think you might've lost your memory or something."

Sora stared back. The accident? Yeah he remembered the accident; watching as Cloud had poured chemical after chemical in the sink. He remembered the explosion, and remembered hearing Riku and Leon running in, but… that was all.

"Do you..." he hesitated, "remember me? Demyx? Your older brother?"

He shook his head. He remembered fine, his older brother was Zexion, not Demyx. Demyx was Cloud's older brother… right?

Demyx sighed. "Right well… you'd better get ready for school anyway Cloud. You won't be able to get outta that no matter what you don't remember. Feel better man."

The door shut and Sora slid out of bed. He didn't know what was going on, but he figured, if he had to, he might as well.

o-o-o

Cloud rolled over in bed, pulling the covers tightly around him, a light smile etched onto his face. He wasn't asleep, but was savouring the moment before he had to get up and go to school.

Any other day, his siblings would've jumped on him by now. His younger brother loved to jump on his bed before he left, and his older brother was notorious for hooking his amp up right in front of Cloud's face and strumming a note on his sitar early in the morning.

He hadn't even woken up to Namine's crying. With a baby in the house, it was a wonder he got any sleep at all.

Curse growing up in a family of early risers.

The creaking of the door disturbed the silence and Cloud tensed, eyes peeking open to sneak a look. Through his eyelashes he could see tight leather pants moving towards his bed, feet thumping with every step. Hang on; Demyx didn't wear tight leather pants. Did he?

The bed dipped as someone sat on the end, his sleep fuddled brain still unable to distinguish the figure. Maybe…

"Dad?" He muttered vaguely.

A dry chuckle. "I don't see the resemblance."

Cloud recognised that voice. It was deep and almost grating… putting it together with the leather pants… two plus two equals four…

….

"HOLY SHIT!"

Horrified, he grabbed the sheets and held them tightly around himself, rolling off the bed to get away. But of course, Leon was sitting on them, which meant he couldn't hold them and fell off with about as much grace as a dying elephant.

Cloud scrambled to the other side of the room, pressing his back against the wall to get as far away as possible. His eyes were about to pop out of his sockets. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming and yelped at the pain.

So it was true, the leather-panted, furry-jacketed teenager was really there – and not only that, but looking at him with… was that concern?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Cloud yelled with a mixture of confusion and horror. Confusion on how the hell Leon had gotten into his house and at why he was sitting on his bed and looking at him like THAT.

Horror because he was fully aware he was clad in nothing but a pair of shorts that left nothing to the imagination. He didn't want Leon seeing anything! Leon stood up and regarded him, his expression once again back to its usual stony look.

"First off, Sora, this is my room. I thought you would know that by now. Second, I didn't mean to wake you up. I just came to see if you were alright after yesterday."

Sora?

Cloud blinked.

Twice.

He opened his mouth and closed it again when nothing came up. He subconsciously repeated the movement until he'd done a suitable impression of a fish.

"Look, if you're worried about your parents not knowing about you staying here – it's okay, I called Zexion and he said he'd let them know. Get dressed and I'll take you to school, alright?"

Leon backed up a step, waiting for a reaction. After a couple of minutes he knew he was waiting in vain and left. It might've been five or fifteen minutes later, Cloud blinked out of his trance.

Leon hadn't even glared at him, not once. He hadn't insulted his mother, he hadn't started an argument… he hadn't stabbed, suffocated or otherwise caused any harm to Cloud.

He'd actually… been… somewhat… half… decent.

But he'd called him Sora.

He frowned, wondering what Leon had been smoking and what had spurred this reaction, turning towards the other doorway in the bedroom. If this was Leon's room, this had to be the ensuite… he couldn't really imagine the stoic brunette sharing his bathroom. Sure enough, when he pushed the door open he found a modest bathroom with a shower, a small bath, a toilet, a sink and… a…. mirror.

Cloud stopped and stared.

His short blonde spikes had gone, replaced by an unruly mop of longer brunette ones. His eyes were a darker blue then usual and he'd shrunk a little more then a few inches.

He looked…

He was…

Unmistakeably… Sora.

Shit.

o-o-o

Over at the Strife household, Sora himself was in exactly the same predicament.

Actually, that wasn't true. He hadn't gathered himself enough to speak actual words yet and was conversing in a language yet unknown to man.

"Garh.. gahf.. ahhhg…"

The eyes that stared back at him weren't his own. The skin wasn't his, the height... everything from the hair on his head to the boxers he wore and below were all on rental.

Because, for some reason, he'd decided he was bored with his body and had woken up with Clouds' instead.

He glanced downwards. Despite the looming prospect of facing a day of school, he was actually pretty okay with the swap. It wasn't that Sora didn't like his body… he wasn't a girl. But the muscles, the toned stomach and the height were all a definite plus. None of his old body's baby fat here.

If only he could change the hair…

A banging at the door interrupted his train of thoughts and he immediately felt guilty. It was like perving on Zexion getting changed; wrong and highly disturbing.

"Come in!" He said, feeling like a kid with his hand caught in the proverbial cookie jar.

The door opened and Demyx peeked in. "Oi, you ready to go? I'll drop you there today 'cause I think you'd get lost on the way… but hurry up, okay?"

Sora nodded and turned, taking the other door out of the ensuite back to the room he'd woken up in. His gaze flitted over the bed, the posters, the guitar propped up in the corner, the amp and the pile of CDs on top of it – before coming to rest on the dresser. Unless he was really, really abnormal… that had to be where Cloud's clothes were.

The former brunette walked over and opened the first drawer tentatively. It was filled to the brim with belts, so he moved onto the next drawer down and found… boxers?

Sora stared.

He didn't wear boxers.

Boxers were loose and baggy and… ech. Plus they didn't provide the support and comfort he so sorely needed.

He wrinkled his nose and sorted through the underwear, finding everything from pink silk boxers with little love hearts on them to some that were falling apart and some that even had holes in the crotch.

Boxers were everywhere, but no briefs.

Sora frowned. He couldn't wear nothing under his pants – that was just wrong… but the thought of boxers made him itch. Eventually he closed his eyes and chose a plain blue pair before throwing them on the bed and sliding the drawer shut. This whole dressing thing was harder then it looked. Plain jeans, a loose shirt and a watch soon joined the boxers on the bed and he got dressed quickly, slipping on sneakers just as someone honked the horn outside. He didn't need to lean out to know it was Demyx.

He grumbled under his breath, grabbing the bag that was by the foot of his bed (as he assumed it would be the one with Cloud's essentials in it) and glancing in the mirror.

Good enough.

With seconds he'd left, not noticing the black backpack that had been carefully placed beside his dresser – books just visible sticking out at the top.

Too bad, cause he was going to need it.

o-o-o

Cloud definitely had more success. He'd had to borrow Leon's boxers, since the briefs he'd worn the day before were still dirty. Despite the fact that they were **Leon's** boxers, they were actually quite comfortable.

Otherwise he'd had no problem with clothes. One good thing about being at Leon's house instead of Sora's was that apparently Spiky kept half his wardrobe at the guy's house. So he'd made it downstairs in one piece, dressed for school and actually in a pretty good mood.

Until he entered the kitchen and saw who was sitting at the table.

Damn, he hated life.

Cloud turned and made to scoot past the doorway in a lame attempt to get away – but was stopped in his tracks by a voice.

"I made you toast."

He shuddered, definitely not used to that tone. He would've felt a million times better if it'd been spoken with menace, or he'd been glared at, or anything besides that almost **happy** voice. It made him sick to his stomach.

"Uh..." He turned back into the kitchen and slowly lowered his eyes to the table. Sure enough, there were two places set out. One plate was already empty, crumbs scattering the surface. The other held two pieces of wholemeal toast.

Actually, he was kind of surprised. Was Leon health conscious?

Not something he wanted to think about.

"Ahh. Thanks… Leon." He managed, in a high pitched voice that he thought was as close to Sora's as he was going to get. Leon blinked but said nothing as Cloud sidled up to the table and looked warily at the burnt bread.

There had to be something wrong with it. It was poisoned, or there was a blade hidden in it, or it had some rare bacteria that would kill Cloud the minutes his mouth came into contact with it. Then he remembered that Sora and Leon were best friends and probably wouldn't want to kill each other, and sat down to eat.

"So…" He said, around a mouthful of toast. Leon was watching him but he ignored it, averting his gaze to the curtains. They were covered in pictures of corn. Pretty corny if you asked Cloud… no pun intended.

"So..." Leon replied, watching him carefully. "You never answered my question Sora. Are you okay?"

"M'fine." Cloud replied, spraying crumbs over the table. It wasn't true, of course, but the last person he wanted in on his predicament was Leon.

He thought about cleaning the crumbs properly but remembered who would clean up his first and wiped them onto the floor instead.

"You didn't seem like it this morning."

"Leon, I'm alright, I swear." Cloud said quickly in a normal voice and realised it sounded exactly like Sora's. Good, the voice he put on was hurting his throat. A lull in conversation made him look up and they met gazes, ocean blue eyes clashing with stormy grey.

It was almost a full minute before Leon looked away and shrugged, muttering a "whatever."

There was the bastard he knew and hated.

He finished off the toast and stood up, grabbing the backpack that he'd been given and slinging it over one shoulder. Leon followed his lead and gathered the plates, putting them in the sink before striding out the door silently. Either he still hadn't forgiven Cloud, or this was normal behaviour.

Cloud didn't know and didn't care to know, whistling happily as he followed. This day was turning out alright.

So far, anyway.

o-o-o

The car park was completely full when they got there as Demyx cruised for a spot. Sora peered out the window. He hadn't seen anyone he knew yet, but he still felt different. Nervous, yeah, but something else as well.

He glanced at Demyx, but the blonde was too intent on driving for conversation. He'd just gotten his licence and didn't even have the radio on in case it disturbed his concentration. Sora had gotten his hand slapped as he reached for the on button.

More then once.

Suddenly the car jerked forward as Demyx found a parking spot and he flicked on the indicator, turning slightly to manoeuvre into it.

That was before a blue Honda ripped past them and took it first. Sora started as the screech of brakes cut through the air, accompanied by some well chosen swear words and an angry honk. Demyx muttered angrily under his breath, pulling away.

Sora was too busy staring at the car to pay attention.

It was one thing to wake up in the morning and look completely different. It was a whole other thing to see _yourself_ getting out of your best friend's car. He bit his lip, staring.

"Demyx, I'm going to get out here, alright?"

Demyx turned around, saw where his gaze was fixated and shrugged slightly. He knew of the animosity between his brother and Leon Leonhart – and privately shared his opinions of the guy – plus he'd cut him off. So any graffiti, window breaking or other vandalism was completely okay with him.

"Sure." He said cheerfully, stopping the car.

Sora almost leapt out of the car, grabbing his bag as he headed towards where Leon and… he… was.

"HEY CL- er… SORA!" He called, praying that Leon would just ignore it and keep walking. Please… don't look around… don't loo- ah shit. He should've been expecting that.

He stopped stock still as the brunette threw him the dirtiest look he'd even seen. He should've been expecting it, but it didn't lesson the shock. Leon had never looked at him like that before…

Cloud, meanwhile, had turned around and waved. He was in way too good a mood. Grumpily, Sora reasoned that was because he didn't have to wear boxers.

"I need to talk to you." Sora said uneasily, glancing at Leon who was still looking at him like he'd murdered his entire family. Damn, he was glad he was friends with the guy.

Cloud shrugged slightly. "Yeah okay, but we're running late, so let's be quick okay?"

He nodded, looking pointedly at Leon. Leon rolled his eyes and stalked ahead.

"Damn," The former blonde muttered, looking after his mortal enemy. "I thought he was just like that to me. It's a wonder he has any friends…"

Sora shrugged. "He's just in a bad mood, you must've ticked him off."

Silence fell for a minute as neither of them spoke. What were they supposed to say?

'It's weird but I love your body!'

'Haha, you have to hang out with the person you hate most in the world!'

"Look I don't know what happened, but I think we should just play along with this." Cloud said eventually, nibbling a nail. The former brunette nodded in reply.

"It's not too hard. I've already met your family, anyway."

He was sized up with his own gaze. It was unnerving.

"Yeah. We can research in the library for... a cure or something…"

It wasn't much of an answer to their problem but Sora nodded anyway. What else could they do? They'd get carted off to a nuthouse if they told.

Behind them the shrill ringing of the bell pierced their ears and the different groups started moving towards their respective classes. He wanted to ask so many things, like how he coped with his brothers and what his locker combination was, but they just didn't have the time.

"We can't tell anyone about this." Cloud said, echoing Sora's earlier thoughts.

"Not even Leon and Riku."

"Because that's the one person I want to spill my secrets to." He said sarcastically.

Sora shrugged. "If you get the urge, don't. Leon has a way of finding out what he wants to know."

Silence fell again. It was too awkward for any real conversation, until Cloud finally sighed and ran a hand through the spikes. He couldn't help but still be momentarily surprised at how long his hair was now.

"Right, so, I'll meet you in the library for lunch, okay? I don't want to have to spend any more time around Leon then I absolutely have to."

"Fair enough," Sora agreed, "So I'll see you around then?"

"Yeah. Later, Sora."

"Cya Cloud."

A split second passed before they both turned away and started walking – Cloud to catch up with Leon and Sora leaving in the opposite direction.

They didn't know what was in store for them in the next few days.

Then again, who would?

o-o-o

**Extra Author's Note: **Again, I'm sorry about that corn crack. That was really, really bad. xD Oh and the last bit of the chapter. It was absolutely necessary, even if it was as tedious to write as it probably was to read. Hrm… oh well. At least now that bit's over, I can get down to the bit I **really** want to write. n.n

**Preview of next chapter: **Cloud gets his revenge, accuses Sora of heaping on the pounds and… a lot of other things. Is Sora going to put up with that? No way. xD


End file.
